Thought You Were The Candyman
by Captain Kork
Summary: 25 Days of Candy Christmas Challenge for YJ Anon Meme. Day 1: Red Hots. Multiple pairings, cursing. Drabble ish Discontinued.
1. Red Hots

**I've decided to do **The 25 Days of Christmas Challenge **where you write a drabble(ish) for each day leading up to XMas. This years theme is candy! This is the second draft because I lost the first one so it probably isn't very funny...**

**Today's prompt is Red Hots!**

**Warnings: Cursing.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

* * *

><p>"Ooh, candy!" Wally exclaims as he picks up the sandwich bag filled with red capsule-like candies. "What kind are these?" He asks. Dick doesn't even flinch. He ignores his best friend and continues to type away at his laptop.<p>

"Mike n' Ike?" The redhead suggests but Dick still doesn't react. Wally shrugs and rips open the bag. He pops one of the candies in his mouth and starts chewing contently. Until a burning starts up on his tongue and he jumps up.

"'ot!" The speedster pants and the acrobat looks up finally. Dick starts snickering.

"Is it hot?" The raven asks. Wally glares at his best friend as he struggles to swallow it. When he finally got it down he opens his mouth to say something but starts waving his hands at his tongue instead. Dick stops holding back and lets loose his cackle at the sight.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Wally complains and glares at the other teen. He snorts.

"Maybe because they're _mine _so I thought you might actually leave them alone? Apparently your stomach is faster than your brain." Dick deadpans.

"Why aren't they at least in a box? With a label?" Wally whines again- steadily ignoring his best friend's response.

"Babs gave them to me." Dick sighs, turning back to his work. Wally perks up at that.

"Babs?" He leers and Dick raises an eyebrow at his friend. Wally waggles his eyebrows.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>See you tomorrow!<strong>

**DFTBA!**

**~Dawn**


	2. Peppermint Patties

**Sorry this is a day (two days?) late! I'll post two tomorrow to catch up! So you know, Jason is eleven in this and Tim is eight (Dick's still 13-14).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

* * *

><p>Jason is looking for his mask when he finds his little brother. Tim- the youngest Robin- is sitting quietly at the dining table. Now, this isn't unusual as the boy isn't as rambunctious as Jason or as spastic as Dick but he normally is trying to accomplish something in his moments of silence.<p>

Staring at a piece of candy isn't what one would call productive.

"Whatcha doin', Timmy?" Jason asks, strolling up to lean against his brother's chair.

"Trying to figure something out," The boy mutters and Jason furrows his eyebrows.

"And the he-heck," The redhead catches himself, "Are you trying to figure out?" Tim picks up the candy and shows it to his older brother.

"I'm wondering what this is," The ebony explains. Jason raises his eyebrows at the kid.

"A peppermint patty?" He asks slowly and Tim glares at him.

"I meant the shape, stupid," The techie huffs and Jason shrugs.

"I dunno, looks like a star or something," The redhead scratches his head in thought but is altogether unconcerned. Tim frowns.

"But, it's supposed to be a Christmas mint, so why would it be a star?"

Jason rolls his eyes, "How am I supposed to know? You're supposed to be the _smart _one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tim whines torn between pouting and glaring.

"Figure it out yourself, replacement."

"I'm not a replacement!"

"Tt," Tim jumps up from his seat and lunges at Jason. The pair tumble to the ground and exchange blows. Before anyone gets hurt a pair of hands separates them.

"As amusing as it is," Dick drawls as he holds his brothers apart from each other, "To watch my brothers try to kill each other, why are you fighting?" Tim squirms out of his brother's hold and throws his arms around the acrobat's waist.

"Jay called me a replacement!" The eight year old exclaims, burrowing his face into Dick's shirt. The teen raises an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Why'd you do that?" Jason crosses his arms and turns his face away.

"He was being annoying- going on about how he wanted to know why his candy was shaped weird. Kept asking me-" The redhead complains and Tim cuts in.

"No! I only asked you once!"

"Wait," Dick buts in exasperatedly, "You're fighting over candy? What're you- five?"

"No," Jason huffs while Tim pouts up at his oldest brother.

"What is the shape, though? I kind of want to know still…" The youngest bird trails off hopefully and Dick rolls his eyes.

"Let me see it," He sighs and takes the candy from Tim's eager hands. He studies it for a moment before looking at his brothers incredulously, "It's a snowflake." Dick deadpans. Jason snatches is out of his hands.

"Nuh uh!" The redhead exclaims and Dick rolls his eyes again.

"Uh huh," He imitates, "They're all over the package and it surely isn't a _star_." The acrobat drawls. "Imma go finish my work- keep it down, will ya?" Dick turns and makes his way up the steps. Tim and Jason turn to each other with incredulous looks and stare down at the candy.

"I still think it's a star."

"Would you give it a rest!"

* * *

><p><strong>I've got work in the morning... Brightside is, I've got my tumblr to work! You can follow me, if you like (grins) it's just my username without the spaces. You can ask me questions and such so go check it out!<strong>

** Next... Lollipops!**

**DFTBA**

**~Dawn**


	3. Lollipop

**See! As promised! XD As you may be able to tell, I get annoyed when every sings "cherry pie" when it's really "apple pie". I loved that song _before _it was on that commercial!**

**To **DayDreaming0f y0u**: Does this answer your question 'bout Babs? (winks)**

**To** flowergal74**: Look up **vlogbrothers **on Youtube and you'll understand.**

**Disclaimer: **

* * *

><p>"<em>Man I haven't got a chance," <em>Dick sings under his breath, his fingers clicking across his keyboard in tune to the song. He has to decrypt a few files for Batman by that night, and as much as he loves working with computers work itself is high on the boring-scale. _"I call him-"_

"_Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli, lolli, lolli. Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli, lolli, lolli. Lollipop." _Babs pops his lips and Dick starts violently. The computer tumbles from his lap and the acrobat lunges for it before it can hit the ground. He turns and glares at the redhead.

"What the hell, Babs?" Dick groans and Babs flashes him a smile.

"I heard your _wondrous _singing and decided to join in," The redhead shrugs innocently, "Besides, I make everything better." She smirks and Dick rolls his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Who is that song by anyway?" Babs wonders aloud and the Boy Wonder raises an eyebrow at her.

"The Chordettes," He deadpans and Babs stares at him blankly, "How do you know the song if you don't know who it's by?"

"It was on that HP commercial," The redhead shrugs again before belting out, _"Mama gave me lollipop, tell ya why. She's says it's sweeter than cherry pie~"_

Dick cuts in suddenly, "It's apple pie."

"Eh?" Babs blinks and Dick huffs, crossing his arms.

"It's _sweeter than apple pie_." The Boy Wonder huffs again, "The commercial got it wrong."

"Ah, I'm guessing they didn't want to endorse Apple?" The redhead questions and smirks when Dick nods.

"At least they got the rest right," The acrobat sighs and smirks at his best friend, _"I call him~"_

"_Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli, lolli, lolli. Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli, lolli, lolli. Lollipop." _The pair sing together and pop their lips in sync.

"_Buh bome, bome, bome, bome." _A deep voice chimes in and this time both teen heroes jump. They spin around to see Bruce standing there with his arms crossed.

"As lovely a show as this is," The billionaire deadpans and his eyes narrow, "You've both got work to do." He turns around and stalks out of the room, not bothering to check to see if his protégés are following his directions. The pair turn to look at each other.

"Did he just…?" Babs asks confusedly and Dick shakes his head.

"Maybe if we do our work it'll all go away," He mumbles and the redhead nods frantically, throwing open the manila folder she was supposed to be examining. On the other side of the door, Bruce smirks.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is Lemonheads! I'll try to have it up tonight but I'm working on homework so no promises...<strong>

**~Dawn**


	4. Lemonhead

**This one is a little shorter but I'm actually satisfied with it. As always, I don't own!**

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Jason asks, staring at the yellow candies in Dick's hands. The Boy Wonder offers one to his younger brother who snatches it from his hand.<p>

"Lemonhead," Dick finally answers and Jason's face contorts.

"You're a lemon head!" The redhead shoots back with a glare. The acrobat stares at him momentarily before rolling his eyes.

"No. I meant-"

"Lemon head!"

"I wasn't calling you-"

"Lemon head! Lemon head!" Jason interrupts his brother once again. Dick sighs despairingly and massages his temples.

"I feel like I've been thrown into a fathead commercial," The Boy Wonder mutter before reaching over and smacking Jason on the back of his head. "Shut it. The candy is called a Lemonhead." Dick explains and the younger hero deflates slightly his mouth falling into an o shape.

"Ah," Jason looks down, flushing slightly but doesn't apologize. Dick smirks to himself and nudges his brother.

"Try it," The raven urges. His brother shrugs and pops the candy in his mouth. Immediately the boy spits it back out.

"Gross," Jason shudders and dick raises an eyebrow at him. "Lemon." The redhead clarifies and his brother drops his head into his palm.

"Well it is called a _Lemon_head." The acrobat deadpans and the redhead sticks his tongue out at his brother.

"You're a lemon head!" Jason exclaims.

"Oh. My. God. Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Next up is...<strong>

**TWIZZLERS! XD**

**~Dawn**


	5. Twizzlers

**My life has been so hetic lately! I'm determined to get all of the days up by Xmas! (No going over!) But (shrugs) who knows. As always I don't own.**

* * *

><p>"Twizzlers!" Tim exclaims happily, spotting the package of candy in his oldest brother's hands. Bruce looks up from his newspaper briefly and snorts.<p>

"You're going to get cavities with all this candy you've been eating lately, Dick," The billionaire deadpans and the acrobat frowns (though it's verging on a pout).

"Not really, since everyone keeps eating my candy," Dick whines. Tim deflates slightly but turns to his brother anyway.

"Can I have a Twizzler?" The youngest hero asks with huge blue eyes. The Boy Wonder smiles at his brother and holds out one of his treats. Before Tim could actually take it though, Jason flips over the pair and snatches the Twizzler from Dick's hand.

"Ha, ha!" The redhead crows with a smug grin. Tim's eyes well up with tears but anger flickers across his face and he appears to be refraining from punching his older brother.

"Jason!" A half whine-half growl rips itself form the boy's throat. Jason simply smirks while Dick rolls his eyes.

"That wasn't nice," The Boy Wonder admonishes and the redhead angles his head back cockily.

"What're you going to do about it?" Jason asks. Dick smirks and reaches for the package of Twizzlers again. He draws one of the candies as if he was unsheathing a sword.

"I'm challenging you," The acrobat proclaims pointing the Twizzler at his brother's chest, "To a duel!" The middle child stares at him. Dick makes to jab his brother but instead is blocked by the candy that Jason stole from Tim. Suddenly, a battle commences.

Tim stares back and forth between his older brothers with wide eyes. Bruce raises his eyebrows at the pair and simply returns to his newspaper (though he's secretly watching the whole thing). After several years (minutes) of fighting the war seems to come to a stop as the Twizzler is knocked from Jason's hand.

"Looks like I win!" Dick exclaims triumphantly- cackling madly.

"Not yet," Jason cries out but is smirking. The Boy Wonder raises an eyebrow and the redhead pulls something brown from his pocket. "Your ultimate weakness! A chocolate Twizzler!"

"No!" The raven protests as the redhead lunges at his older brother. He knocks Dick's candy form his hand and the raven falls to his knees. Jason holds his brother at…. Twizzler point.

"Dick," He begins, his voice deepening, "I am your brother!"

"NOOOOoooooo…." Dick cries but it trails off into raucous laughter. Jason doubles over from his own laughter and joins his brother on the floor. Tim continues to stare at his brothers with a confused frown on his face while Bruce rolls his eyes and smooths out his paper.

"Why I decided to adopt, I'll never understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Next is Candy Cane! And I already started on it! So no skipping tomorrow!<strong>

**~Dawn**


	6. Candy Cane

**I am so sorry, guys! You see, first, I had work, then a two day birthday party, left my laptop charger at the hotel we had the party at, then I got writer's block, plus I've become obessed with Hetalia and I've had more work. TL;DR Having a life is difficult. Short thing, not super funny, but I like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, don't really care either.**

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Conner asks, plucking the striped cane right off the Mountain's Christmas tree. Robin glances up from the box he was searching through.<p>

"It's a candy cane," The Boy Wonder informs his friend with a raised eyebrow. Conner gives the boy a skeptical look. He brings the candy closer to his face and sniffs it cautiously. The strong smell of mint invades his nostrils and he recoils, flinching sharply.

"Yuck, what_ is _that?" The clone growls as Robin let loose his signature cackle.

"Mint, come on, man, tell me you've tasted mint before!" The Boy Wonder snickers as Conner continues to glare.

"No."

"Isn't your toothpaste mint?" Robin asks suddenly curious but the clone harrumphs.

"It's cinnamon," Conner responds but with a slightly confused expression on his face. The smaller teen hums contemplatively before shrugging.

He nudges his friend and gestures at the candy cane, "Go on then, try it." Conner glares first at Robin and then at the candy before a confused expression flickers upon his face.

"How- How would I eat it?" The clone asks and the Boy Wonder almost smirks at the naivety of his friend. Instead he grins.

"You lick it," He responds brightly and Conner gives him a dubious look. The Kryptonian lets out a slow breath at the look of encouragement and licks it tentatively. Robin stares at him eagerly as Conner frowns.

"It's alright," The Teen of Steel admits grudgingly and sets it down on the table. When Robin comes back later and sees the candy cane gone he smirks.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try and post more tomorrow, okay, like two or three if I'm lucky. <strong>

**Next up is White Chocolate!**

**~Dawn**


End file.
